Stereoscopic digital light projectors have numerous uses. In order to take full advantage of these uses, it is desirable to be able to transport the projectors and set them up in remote locations. In the past, this has involved packing the projectors in a box or crate in order to protect it during the transportation process, and then removing the packaging and the projector from the box or crate and setting up the projector. Furthermore, these previous methods of packaging the projector for transportation ended up being bulky and difficult to handle. Furthermore, they did not permit for quick and simple set up of the projector for use after being transported to the desired location. Therefore, there is a need for a system that provides rugged protection for such projectors during transportation, that is convenient and maneuverable, and that can be set up for display quickly and easily. Preferably, the system will be rugged enough to permit shipping by commercial means such as an airline or an overnight carrier, and will be small enough and maneuverable enough for loading and transportation by a minivan or sport utility vehicle.